FAZENDO BICOITOS COM NARUTO UZUMAKI
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: Dia de folga, sem nada pra fazer... Por que não cozinhar? Vou dizer por que! É o Naruto que vai pra cozinha. Palavra da minha nova narradora... Meme:V Isso vai fica uma beleza minha gente


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais eu ganhei o Kakashi e levei o Sai de brinde na promoção "DEIXE UM REVIEW E GANHEI UM PERSONAGEM" da Fic Uzumaki' Future do Enzan, participe você também

Autora; Infelizmente essa semana não vai ter cruzeiro ninja.

Narrador: Ela teve uma overdose de Dan Brown: Fortaleza Digital e acabou de lê Ponto de Impacto, em uma semana e agora não consegue se concentrar

Autora: Obrigado por ser tão explicativo emo, ¬¬ vamos ver se eu escrevo mais um capitulo pela semana, enquanto isso, espero que gostem dessa besteira que foi só o que eu conseguir fazer. V

FAZENDO BISCOITOS COM NARUTO UZUMAKI

Em algum lugar de Konoha rolava uma discussão... que ao que parece vai acaba em espancamento.

Tsunade: ...Eu já disse: Não tem missão pra vocês hoje... Por que é tão difícil entende?

Neji: Por que é só o que voce sabe disse a semana toda. Eu já estou cansado de passar o dia na repartição com eles #aponta pra Naruto, Kiba e Sasuke#

Tsunade: #veia saltitante# Pois vai passar o dia no Hospital moleque... #dar um soco em Neji, que o faz atravessar a janela# Mais alguma reclamação? #se vira para os outros, só ver uma fumaça de poeira e Shizune chocada#

Shizune: Tsunade, já é terceira vez essa semana!

Tsunade: Acha que eu não sei? Agora traga meu sakê e chame o vidraceiro o vento desse lado é insuportável.

Shizune: "Eu tava estava me referindo ao 'arremesso de ninja ¬¬''" Hai.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Quando "saíram" do escritório cada um foi para um lado, agora Naruto andava pela vila pensando no que fazer nesse inesperado dia de folga. Pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa mais um pouquinho... e nada lhe vem a mente. (Narrador: Desde quando ele tem isso? Autora: #enfiar uma maça na boca do narrador# Desculpe mais por pequenos problemas técnicos quem narrara agora é a minha fã Meme. Meme: \/)

Depois de muito andar acaba tanto de cara com uma banca de revista:

Naruto: Ai quem foi o idiota que construiu essa coisa onde eu ia passar "Quando eu for Hokage eu vou destruí-la a se for ¬¬" #olhar pra uma revista em especial# receitas?... #lampadinha acende# Já sei vou cozinha pra a minha querida Hinata-chan ela vai adora. Dattebayo!

Em casa:

-Vamos ver... o tio da banca disse que essa aqui era a mais fácil... #câmera mostra a receita: "Bolinhos de chuva" 1º Passo compre uma mistura pré pronta no mercadinho...# Mais quem ele acha que eu sou? #pula na mesa e faz pose dramática# eu sou o futuro Hokage. A palavra simples não existe no meu vocabulário. #desce# Alem do que a hinata uma menina fina "e o dono do mercadinho não me deixa mais fazer compras lá desde o dia que eu acabei com todas as amostras grátis de lamem" #folheia a revista# A vai ser essa... Já que ela adora chocolate.

"Deliciosa receita de Biscoito de Chocolate

° 400g de margarina sem sal

° 900g de farinha de trigo

° 1 copo de açúcar de confeiteiro

° 4 colheres (sopa) de leite em pó

° 1 xícara (chá) de chocolate em pó

° canela a gosto

Modo de preparo:

Misturar os ingredientes e trabalhar a massa. Deixar descansar. Abrir com rolo e dividir em rodelas de 3 cm de diâmetro e 1 cm de espessura. Colocar numa bandeja untada no forno quente.

Rendimento: 50 a 70 unidades." 

Na cozinha... 

Naruto: Beleza! Pegar os negócios de comer... #coloca o avental, ver a receita# ... um... hum... quatro, bolinha, bolinha, e... ah, isso é zero! Então, deve ser... 400... o que é "g"? Ah, eu me viro depois... 400 "g" de margarina sem sal... hihihi... ela deve ser feia... sem sal... ... bom... 900 "g" de farinha de tigre... hã? Tigre? Ah, eu vou pôr tudo aqui! #numa vasilha, ele colocou todo o pote de margarina, jogou toda a farinha que tinha no saquinho, e continuou a ler a receita# E agora? Açúcar de confeiteiro? Por que tem que ser do confeiteiro? Por que não pode ser o meu? … só pra atrasar minha vida, mesmo... Ah, vou colocar o meu mesmo... 1 copo de açúcar... #jogou na vasilha o açúcar com o copo junto#...4 colher de sopa... ué? Sopa? Mas o biscoito não é de chocolate? Então, eu vou colocar de letrinha, porque a única que eu tenho... e leite em pó #colocou as colheres no meio da massa, e leite em pó, junto com a sopa de letrinhas# 1 xícara de chá de café... chá e chocolate? Que chá que a Hinata gosta? Peraí...# foi até seu armário, onde havia aquelas caixinhas de chá, no saquinho, e colocou um saquinho na massa# ... e o Chocolate...# pegou um restinho de achocolatado no pote e colocou na massa. Sem esquecer da xícara (Meme:V Isso vai fica uma beleza minha gente)# ... e agora... canela a gosto... é só quem gosta? Então eu não vou coloca #enfiou a mão na massa e começou a misturar #Que droga! Essas colher, o copo, as bolinha e a xícara tão me enchendo o saco mais que o Sasuke! Vou tirar... acho que não vai fazer falta...# tirou da massa, e jogou na pia# Agora sim... bom, o que tá escrito agora... "trabalhar a massa..." Isso é alguma indireta? -.- pô ela nem tem experiência, e eu mereço uma missão mais do que ela. Não é Kyuubi?

Kyuubi: ...

Naruto: Então, deixa pra lá... agora... "Deixar a massa descansar..." Que folgada! Nem trabalhou, e já quer descansar? Ta parecendo o Shikamaru, só falta dizer que as nuvens são tão legais... #faz cara de bobão e babar#

Massa: ...

Naruto: É bem melhor assim. Quem vai descansar sou eu! #Sai da cozinha, senta no sofá, liga a TV e vê seu desenho preferido#

Naruto: #cantando a abertura# Vou te mostrar do que ela é capaz e você vai ver, é veloz demais...

É BEYBLADE, BEYBLADE...

Mais tarde...

Naruto: Aaaahhh... #Se espreguiçando# Acho que a massa já descansou... pelo menos, eu descansei! E vi meu desenho!# chorando de emoção#

Na cozinha...

Naruto: Ei! Massa! Tá acordada? #cutucando a massa# Tá quieta...

Massa:...

Naruto: Massa louca... num fala com a gente... bom... "Abrir a massa com o rolo..." deixa eu pegar o papel higiênico no banheiro...

Um tempo depois...

Naruto:...pronto... uhh... agora temos o rolo! Usei o papel... vamos abrir... "Nossa eu sempre quis saber pra que servia, mais nunca imaginei que era pra isso OO"

Naruto tenta abrir a massa com o rolo de papel higiênico.

Naruto: Ah! Kosu! Rasgou! Peraí, vou pegar outro...

Mais um tempo depois... 

Naruto: Mais que coisa... hum... Ah! E agora? Se o rolo rasgar de novo, vou ter que ir de novo no banheiro e usar meu último papel! Bom... show continuar Dattebayo...

Naruto ia enfiar a mão na massa...

Kyuubi: ...

Naruto: Que foi Kyuubi?Por que ta assim? Saiba que lavei a mão! Não sou porco! Bom... "rodelas de 3 'cm' de di... dia... er... ah! ...e 1 'cm' de espe... esp...er... ah... hã... Ah! Entendi! O "G" e esse "CM", são as letrinhas da sopa! Putz! Como eu sou esperto! ... Mais claro não se poderia menos do futuro líder da vila né? #coça a cabeça# hum... "colocar numa bandeja no forno quente..." Xi... as bandeja que eu tenho é só de ovo e de isopor... e, se colocar isso no forno, pega fogo! Num pode! Já sei! #fuça no armário# Essa de bolo serve! 

Naruto: faz as bolinhas, põe na forma, sem untar (Meme: afinal, ele não sabe o que é isso... ¬¬), e põe no forno...

Naruto sentou-se em frente ao fogão, e ficou esperando os biscoitos ficarem prontos.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois...

Naruto: Êêêêêêêêêêêêê! Tá pronto! #tirou os biscoitos, que quase não grudaram (Meme: também o tanto de margarina que ele colocou...) Agora, vou embrulhar e levar pra minha Hinata-chan...

Autora: Vê se pelo menos essa parte voce faz direito.

Naruto: #olhando desesperado para todos os lados# Kyuubi? É você? Por que sua voz ta tão fina? "Por acaso voce era fêmea e eu nunca soube? OO"

Autora: "Que burro" Não mané sou eu a autora.

Meme: E eu também A fã dela, e a nova narradora #Câmera mostra Meme encima do narrado que ainda se debatia# FICA QUIETO! #falando por Narrador#

Naruto: Ahn? Fique na mesma.

Autora: Ok! Eu sou a "Entidade" que mandou voce e os amigos praquele cruzeiro "diferente" #desmunheca a mão#

Naruto: A então foi você... NÃO TEM IDÉIA DO QUANTO FOI TRAUMATIZANTES AQUELAS DUAS SEMANAS RODIADO DE GAYS?!#começa a socar o ar tentando atingi a autora#

Meme: Mais também foi por ela que voce ganhou aquele um milhão.

Naruto: Tem razão... então só pra vocês não disserem que eu sou mal-agradecido podem fica a vontade que eu vou levar isso pra Hinata-chan

Antes de Naruto sai.

Naruto: Oh, vozes cês ainda tão ai?

Autoras: Estamos. ¬¬

Naruto: Eu queria me desculpa por antes #coça a cabeça envergonhado# Então como rendeu muito ... tô um pouco pra vocês # estende a mão, com os biscoitos, que tinham uma aparência... estranha.#

Autora: Ah... Meme não esta na hora do nosso "espancamento diário de Itachi"?

Meme: Tem razão! ele vai ficar muito triste se nos atrasamos, vamos logo

Naruto: Vai! então leva pra ele também

Autora: Bem se você insistindo tanto, o que acha Meme?

Meme: huhuahuauhuahuauhauhua, ele vai adora!

As duas "vozes" somem

Naruto: "loucas" Ahh eu ainda tenho que entrega pra Hinata-chan. Fui#sai correndo#

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: #indo atende a porta# Já vai!

Naruto: #aparece por de trás da porta aberta, com uma cara de desapontamento# Ah voce já voltou da missão... eu queria espera e fazer uma supressa #cara fica alegre, mostra o embrulho# é pra voce são biscoitos #aponta para si mesmo# foi eu que fiz.

Hinata: #corando# ah Naruto-kun não precisava..."não mesmo eu duvido que sejam comestíveis OO" ...Mais eu já almocei eu deixo pro jantar #vai coloca o embrulho na geladeira. Naruto a abraça por trás#

Naruto: #com um sorriso maroto# Seu primo não ta aqui pra atrapalha... que tal a gente ir nadar na cachoeira.

Hinata:#corando# Ok, deixa só eu ir pegar o meu maiô. "anotação mental : destruir aqueles biscoitas antes que alguém fique doente com aquilo"

Os dois saem pra se divertir, pouco depois Kiba chega:

Kiba:#olhando pelos cômodos da casa# Ué... eu queria falar com ela, ela tinha prometido me ajudar a escolhe um presente pra Ino...Bem acho que ninguém vai se importa de eu assalta a geladeira #abre a geladeira# Ah biscoitos, legal.

...: Alto lá pulguento!

Kiba: #se assusta# Ahhh... Droga Neji é voce para de dar susto assim cara #se vira# hahhhaha, quem foi que trato voce a Hana?

Câmera mostrar Neji de muletas, perna engessada e um daqueles cones no pescoço que se colocar em cachorro pra proteger pontos no pescoço.

Neji: #se aproxima de Kiba e tira o biscoito da mão dele# A Hinata deve ter feito eles para me deseja melhoras, então sou eu quem vai come-los, seu vila-lata sem classe #morde o biscoito engole e faz uma cara estranha.#

Kiba: A não vem com essa cara não eu sei que a Hinata cozinha muito bem... #também come do biscoito. Olha para Neji e os dois começam uma corrida desenfreada em direção ao banheiro#

Pouco tempo depois:

Neji: #com a mão na barriga sentindo dor# Mais o que foi que aconteceu, a Hinata sempre cozinhou tão bem.

Kiba: #também na mesma situação# Deve ser a TPM, lá em casa não dar comer nada que a Hana cozinha nesse período... Mais que tal a gente joga o resto dos biscoitos fora e disse que acabou antes que mais alguem passe mal.

Neji: "Não seria tão mal ver o titio passa mal, mais ai ele ia humilhar a Hinata e o Naruto ai acha que eu bati nela e nessa condição eu estaria ferrado se lutasse contra ele" Ok vamos fazer o que voce diz vila-lata.

Depois de jogarem tudo e fora Hinata chegar...

Hinata; "Espero que estes biscoitos não tenham causado problemas" #abre a geladeira# Ué? cadê eles?...OO

Neji:#sentado no sofá vendo TV# Ah ta falando dos biscoitos? Eu e Kiba comemos todos estavam ótimos espero que não se importe "como eu sou bom ator eu me adoro"

Hinata: Não tudo bem, não faz mal "Será que eu subestimei o Naruto-kun?.."

Dias depois...

Naruto: Isso ai... A Hinata-chan disse que os biscoitos ficaram ótimos então eu vou testa essa receita de pavê... Já ate consegui pega a pinga no deposito da vovó Tsunade sem ela perceber.

Autora e Meme: Pinga? OO 

Naruto: Aqui na receita tá escrito: "Embebede as bolachas champanhe"... Ih! Não era pinga! Era champanhe! Droga! Vai com pinga, mesmo...

Autora e Meme: ¬¬

Fora da Fic:

Itachi passando por perto e ver um belo embrulho de biscoitos com um cartão:

Cartão: "Esses biscoitos são meus, Itachi. Toque neles e voce morre...

Assinado autora

PS: Nós te avisamos. Ass: Meme."

Itachi: Ora quem elas acham que são pra manda em mim. Owned pra elas vou comer todos...#foge com os biscoitos#

Autora e Meme: Hhuhauhuahuhauhuahuhau

Fim... (Mais se tiver reviews talvez e ele teste outras receitas.

Itachi: #com dor de barriga no banheiro# Piedade por favor não!!!!

Meme: Owned \o/)

Beijos...e até

Os: Na verdade essa coisa tosca foi feita na primeira vez que eu atrase o Cruzeiro Ninja por mais de uma semana (caso alguém tenha duvida sim, eu só atualizo nos fim de semana, tenho que economiza no horário reduzido da internet discada fazer o que? ¬¬) Mais por algo que foge do controle mortal (não vou disse que foi o destino por que não quero dar razão por Neji) o meu login não carregava documentos. Felizmente eu guardei e to usando essa semana que eu também atrasei por estava ilustrando a fic Uzumaki'S FUTURE, quem quiser ver os meus desenhos acessar o e procura o meu nick.

Meme: em resumo não tem Cruzeiro Ninja essa semana e dando alguma sorte por azar talvez nem semana que vem por que ela esta tentando escreve um Oneshort de romance baseada num historia de manga chamada Sheherazade que tem no Silensce.tsumi ...#autora e Meme começam a ser apedrejadas por leitores enfurecidos com tanta desculpa esfarrapada... mais acabam revelando que na verdade as duas eram apenas Itachi e um dos seus clones#

Itachi: #todo roxo das pedras# Espero que isso não vire costume ¬¬

Meme: Cala boca seu maracujá de gaveta, foi você que falou mais do que o necessário...

Meme não gaste saliva com ele use isso #entrega um bastão de basebol na mão de Meme#

Meme: Hhuahauhauauahuahau #começa a correr atrás de Itachi#

Bem é só ate quando der beijos.


End file.
